greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Gigorr
History Origin The Gigorr was a large black skinned multi-limbed insectoid creature that once existed in the universe several millennia ago. It had evolved to be the perfect killing machine and was known as an unstoppable force of nature. At some point, the entity encountered the Green Lantern Corps and began devouring Green Lanterns who were not extinguished but instead were slowly consumed within the beasts body. This allowed the Gigorr to feast on the Green Light of Willpower within their Green Lantern Power Rings in order to gain nourishment. Such an action had the added effect of preventing the Green Lantern from being killed and thus their Power Rings did not seek a new sentient user as a replacement. The excellent cloaking nature of the creature allowed it to easily ambush Green Lanterns and survive their attacks whereupon it feasted on the rich energy within the Power Rings. After consuming Green Lanterns, the Gigorr became fixated on simply hunting this prey for its food. Due to its insatiable appetite, the Guardians of the Universe concluded that such a beast could not co-exist alongside their Green Lantern Corps. As such, they decided to imprison the creature and banished it to the furthest reaches of space where it was entombed within an asteroid prison constructed by the Corps in Space Sector 3597. In time, the existence of the Gigorr passed into myth and was used as a story to scare rookiee Green Lanterns with none believing that such a creature actually existed. The Beast Awakens During the War of The Green Lanterns, the planetoid Mogo was killed by John Stewart in order to prevent the renegade Maltusian Krona from brainwashing more sentients into the Corps. Green Lantern infused energy from Mogo later scattered and crashed into the prison of the Gigorr in Space Sector 3597 thus releasing the beast. Once freed, the beast immediately began hunting for its favored prey and tracked Lanterns Vegar and Adellca to the Precinct House in Sector 3597 where it consumed them. Their deaths and destruction of the Precinct House attracted the attention of Corps Administrator Salaal who notified the Guardians of Oa. The Oans immediately realized that the Gigorr had been unleashed and concluded it being the result of its prison being shattered by a part of Mogo's ruined body. Thus, they summoned Guy Gardner and tasked him with assembling a new team of Emerald Warriors to eliminate this threat. By this time, another Precinct House in Space Sector 3530 had been attacked and the Guardians learnt that the beast was heading on a direct course for Oa. In the mean time, Gardner assembled his team consisting Lanterns Theodoric, Kruul, Squillic and Art. As the group arrived, Squillic was ambushed and consumed him before retreating away. It later attacked Theodoric but Gardner managed to save the Lantern but the distraction allowed it to devour Kruul. As the Emerald Warriors desperately attempted to combat the creature, the Lantern Art was also consumed leaving only two Green Lanterns left. The two attacked the beast only for it shatter the ruined Precinct House whereupon Gardner concluded that the devoured Lanterns still existed inside the creature. Attracting the Gigorr's attention, Gardner and Theodoric doubled their energy shield and burrowed their way into the creatures stomach. Once inside, Gardner's Power Ring notified him of approximately fifty Green Lanterns residing within the stomach of the Gigorr all of whom were in various states of decay as the beast slowly consumed them as well as the light of their Power Rings. Unable to save the consumed Green Lanterns, the two Emerald Warriors decided to allow them to die as an act of mercy. Whilst Theodoric fought off the Gigorr's anti-bodies, Guy Gardner linked his Power Ring to the devoured Lanterns and fed them energy. This burst of power led to the insides of the Gigorr being liquified as it was being incinerated thus leading to the creature exploding as it was killed. With its death, the captured Green Lanterns also died and their Power Rings went off to find new replacements leaving only Theodoric and Gardner the only survivors. Seeing that they had avenged their fallen comrades, the two departed and the menace of the Gigorr had ended. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Cloaking' : the beast had a black outer layer and had developed a form of natural cloaking that made it invisible to the detection of Power Rings which allowed the creature to hunt its chosen prey being Green Lanterns. *'Consume' : as it developed an appetite for Green Lanterns, the Gigorr often swalloed its targets whole who were embedded within the creatures stomach where they were slowly consumed. This act meant that they were not truly dead and thus allowed the Gigorr to savor the taste of the Green Light within their Power Rings. Being in various states of decay, these devoured Lanterns were incapable of being saved and the death of the creature ultimately killed them as well. **'Anti-Bodies' : to protect itself internally, the beast had a number of anti-bodies that sought out intruders and attempted to eliminate them. Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Weapons *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Gigorr/Gallery Links *http://www.comicvine.com/gigorr/29-79306/ Category:Villains